The Pokemon Journey of Ash and Ao
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: One of the trainers from Pallet Town gets lost in The Seafoam Islands. She gets out in time for the Indigo Conference and agrees to travel with Ash. Her name is Ao Green.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokémon**

 **I don't own and pretend to own Pokémon. Definitions of the Japanese words in each chapter will be in the footnotes of every chapter.**

One of the trainers from Pallet Town didn't participate in the Indigo Conference this year because she got lost in The Seafoam Islands looking for Pokémon. Her name is Ao Green and she finally made it to the Fuchsia City entrance, left the Seafoam Islands, flew to Fuchsia City, left Fuchsia City, and found an official Gym in a nearby town and defeated the Gym Leader who used a Scyther, Persian, and an Exeggutor.

Ao ended up meeting up with Ash, Brock, and Misty. She said, "Hello Ash, long time no see." At Brock's and Misty's quizzical looks Ash said, "Ao is from Pallet Town. Pallet Town only has four kids that are around the same age so I know her." The mentioned girl said, "I didn't interact with Ash, Gary, or Wayne that much though. By the way I got lost in the Seafoam Islands searching for Pokémon. I did find some Pokémon. Since I am the youngest of the four trainers from Pallet Town this year Gary and Wayne didn't take me seriously especially Wayne who was my main rival and I don't know what happened to him. Ao turned out to have a crush on Ash but doesn't act on that crush so she won't become a brat.

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Ao made it near the Pokémon Theme Park. They send out Geodude, Psyduck, Vulpix, Goldeen, Bulbasaur, Staryu, Zubat, Squirtle, Onix, Pidgeotto, Sai the Rhydon, Doragon the Dragonair, Hon mushi the Venomoth, Bokusa the Hitmonchan, Monsuto the Nidoking, and Suimin the Snorlax to accompany Togepi and Pikachu. The Pokémon danced all the way to the park.

However, upon arriving everyone stampeded to look for fun by most of the other Pokémon except for Psyduck, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu who have look after Togepi when the Spike Ball Pokémon gets hungry and bursts into tears. Squirtle and Pikachu attempt to make Togepi happy but Squirtle's scary face makes the situation worse. Upset, Squirtle walks off but sees an apple on a tree. Bulbasaur gets it down with Razor Leaf but in rolls over to Psyduck who picks it up, eats it, and then leaves. Togepi resumes crying so Bulbasaur picks up the Spike Ball with Vine Whip and sings a lullaby.

Togepi falls asleep, but is woken up when a nearby Snubbull, Cubone, Marill, and Raichu are talking to each other loudly. Pikachu approaches them and asks them to be quieter, but instead, the four get aggressive. After the quartet started arguing with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, Pikachu tries to make peace by stating since they are older, they should make a better example for the baby. As Pikachu was saying this Togepi started to wander off onto a log which starts rolling down a river, Pikachu struggles to stay on, but eventually falls in the river as the log rolls on and falls into a nearby swimming pool. Thankfully Togepi gets off the log safely. Pikachu retrieves Togepi to only to find Bulbasaur and Squirtle squaring of against the bullying quartet and then sighs.

Squirtle and Marill challenge each other to a race across a crowded swimming pool. Pikachu starts off the race with the help of an Electrode who rolls in and explodes knocking out a nearby Eevee, Mankey, Koffing, Doduo, and Beedrill. The Tiny Turtle and Aqua Mouse Pokémon race across the pool, but then Marill bumps into a Starmie and the Mysterious Pokémon gets so mad the the ten armed starfish like Pokémon uses Water Gun on Marill. Afterwards Squirtle gets caught on the back of a Goldeen. Squirtle gets off of the fully unevolved Goldfish Pokémon and rushes to the end but Marill already won.

The two groups continue to square off but Pikachu doesn't want any more competitions but Raichu sparks out lightning bolts which scare Togepi, Pikachu hugs the Spike Ball Pokémon. Raichu shocks them both. Pikachu snaps and gets angry. Pikachu and Raichu attempt to overpower each other with their sparking cheeks, and instantly speeds across the park, causing mayhem. Meowth, Lickitung, Arbok, Weezing, and Victreebel are trying to sleep but is constantly interrupted by Pikachu and Raichu. The battle concludes with the Electric type Mouse Pokémon stepping on the tail of Charizard who tries to get past them but they're too fast but he eventually outspeeds them. The fully evolved Flame Pokémon flaps his wings and blows Pikachu and Raichu who then get crushed by a Snorlax. Everyone rushes over to help but Charizard go out of control and gets his head stuck in a pipe.

Pikachu ties a long rope to one of Charizard's legs and everyone pulls but Charizard panics and everyone to fly backwards. Charizard cries so Pikachu tries to enlist the bullying quartet but only Snubbull, Marill, and Raichu agree who help. Cubone lives up to being called the Lonely Pokémon. Though even the Lonely Pokémon agrees to help and Charizard gets free and lands on Meowth.

All of the Pokémon rebuild the climbing frame and spend the day having fun. As the Sun sets the Pokémon hear their trainers and Pikachu and Snubbull part as friends.

 **Ao= blue as a noun**

 **Sai= rhinoceros**

 **Doragon= dragon**

 **Hon mushi= moth**

 **Bokusa= boxer**

 **Monsuta= monster**

 **Suimin= sleep**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

While training for the Indigo Plataeu Conference, Ash challenged by a guy named Raymond who sent out a Donphan. Ash sent out Bulbasaur who defeated the Armor Pokemon with Solar Beam, next he sent out a Machamp who fell to Squirtle's Bubble Beam, last Raymond got desperate and sent out three at once a Pinsir, a Venomoth, and a Golem who fell to Pikachu and Krabby, the former two fell to Thunderbolt and the latter fell to the newly learned Crabhammer. Unknown to the group of five the battle was being watched by a camera on the neck of a Fearow. Whoever was watching the battle sen an invitation to the group which was delivered they replied yes. When they got to the harbor to New Island and was told that there was a major storm outside but other trainers decided to brave the storm a boy flew on his Pidgeot, a bigger boy swam on his Gyarados, a girl did the same only on her Dewgong, two different girls swam on a Dhlemise and a Qwilfish respectively with a boy in red hitching a ride on the Dhelmise, and fourteen others rode on a Braviary, Gorebyss, Golisopod, Bouffalant, Quagsire, Primarina, Hariyama, Slowbro; Lunatone, Empoleon, Walrein; Drifblim; Sharpedo; and Hydreigon, while Ash; Brock; and Misty decided to swim on Squirtle, Staryu, and Goldeen respectively, Ao flew on Yokyuro the Aerodactyl, and Team Rocket decided to sneak in while swimming on Weezing.

When they got there Ao sent out Kaminari the Raichu, Pikushi the Clefable, Bokusa the Hitmonchan, Hon mushi the Venomoth, Yokyuro the Aerodactyl, and Jishaku the Magneton. Ash sent out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto with Pikachu was already out of his Poke Ball. Brock sent out Geodude, Onix, Zubat, and Vulpix. While Misty sent out Goldeen, Staryu, and Psyduck to go along with Togepi. Meanwhile Team Rocket found a hidden laboratory and sent out Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, and Lickitung to explore the other floors. When the quartet got to the sitting area they saw the twenty-two trainers that went ahead of. The twenty-one introduced their selves as Corey, Fergus, Neesha, Demeter, Akhlys, Hephaestus, Ouranos, Poseidon, Pan, Hera, Zeus, Gaia, Nymph, Heracles, Delphi, Ourea, Koios, Khione, Melinoe, Phobetor, and Ladon. They introduced their Pokemon. Corey's were Pidgeot, Venusaur, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Scyther, and Rhyhorn. Fergus' were Gyarados, Nidoqueen, Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Golduck, and Seadra. Neesha's were Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Ninetales, Dewgong, Rapidash, and Vileplume. Demeter's were Dhelmise, Tropius, Chesnaught, Leafeon, Plant Cloak Wormadam, and Virizion. Akhlys' were Skuntank, Garbodor, Swalot, Toxicroak, Qwilfish, and Ariados. Hephaestus' were Camerupt, Pyroar, Chandelure, Heatmor, Flareon, and Entei. Ouranos' were Braviary, Mandibuzz, Emolga, Masquerain, Shiny Pelipper, and Shaymin Sky Form. Poseidon's were Bruxish, Whiscash, Gorebyss, Clawitzer, Blue Stripe Basculin, and Suicune. Pan's were Golisopod, Shuckle, Beautifly, Sandy Cloak Wormadam, Crustle, Accelgor, and Escavalier. Hera's were Bouffalant, Blissey, Dodrio, Porygon-Z, Exploud, and Lopunny. Zeus' were Dedenne, Ampharos, Heliolisk, Togedemaru, Jolteon, and Raikou. Gaia's were Quagsire, Stunfisk, Claydol, Diggersby, Mudsdale, and Excadrill. Nymph's were Primarina, Ribombee, Sylveon, Granbull, Whimsicott, and Mawile. Heracles' were Hariyama, Throh, Poliwrath, Medicham, Sawk, and Keldeo. Delphi's were Slowbro, Gallade, Delphox, Alakazam, Solrock, and Jirachi. Ourea's were Magcargo, Lunatone, Carbink, Barbaracle, Crustle, and Terrakion. Koios' were Empoleon, Bronzong, Alolan Sandslash, Forretress, Trash Cloak Wormadam, and Cobalion. Khione's were Walrein, Crabominable, Glaceon, Cloyster, Vanilluxe, and Mamoswine. Melinoe's were Drifblim, Golurk, Aegislash, Gengar, Banette, and Shiny Spiritomb. Phobetor's were Sharpedo, Absol, Bisharp, Umbreon, Shiftry, and Darkrai. Ladon's were Hydreigon, Kommo-o, Drampa, Turtonator, Druddigon, and Altaria. Then Mewtwo showed up and Corey tried to capture the Genetic Pokemon so he called for Rhyhorn to use Take Down but Mewtwo effortlessly stopped and blasted the Spikes Pokemon back without using a move. Then Meowth was cloned by the cloning machine but Team Rocket freed the Scratch Cat Pokémon while that was happening Mewtwo used his psychic powers to awaken his clones of Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise who went out of the laboratory with Mew following. Mewtwo's Venusaur defeated Bruteroot the Venusaur with Vine Whip, Blastoise defeated Shellshocker the Blastoise with Rapid Spin. While Ash's Charizard took two hits from the Flame Pokemon clone he still lost though. Then Mewtwo produced strange looking Poké Balls and captured Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard. Mewtwo also produced more of the strange Poke Balls and they captured all most all of the Pokémon Running away, fighting then off, and returning them to their Poke Balls didn't work because the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, Braviary, Pikachu, Wigglytuff, Psyduck, Yokyuro, Vulpix, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, and Squritle were captured the only Pokemon to escape are Misty's Togepi and that is because she put the Spike Ball Pokemon in her bag and Ash went down into the cloning machine and freed Pikachu which also broke the machine which caused the originals to come out and Tentacruel humorously hugged Team Rocket. Ash and the originals then came in but Mewtwo blasted Ash with Confusion he also got sent flying but was saved by Mew but the New Species Pokemon was just wanting to play but Mewtwo popped Mew's bubble with Shadow Ball. Mew tried reasoning with Mewtwo but that proved to be fruitless as the Genetic Pokemon blocked the special powers of the Pokemon then with a few exceptions the originals and the clones went to go beat each other up and Neesha mentioned that nothing good can come out of this.

Ash's Pikachu was refusing to to fight his clone while the two Meowth were philosophizing. The Pokemon were collapsing in exhaustion but were getting back up then Ash got tired of this and he got caught in the middle of a pair of powerful blasts from Mewtwo and Mew and was turned to stone and Pkachu tried to shock him awake but the Mouse Pokemon just exhausted himself. The other Pokemon saw this and were starting to cry as well and when Ash was revived. But something happened a psychic glamour ended up falling down revealing that Ash is actually an Ashley. Mewtwo asked Ashley to train him and he agreed and then Mewtwo summoned Dragonite and Fearow the Genetic Pokemon that they could use a caring trainer. Mew also wanted to go with him. But Ashley let Corey catch the Ninetales and Charizard; Neesha catch the Venusaur and Pidgeot; Fergus catches the Blastoise; Brock catches the Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto; and Misty catches the Golduck and Squirtle. Ash then pulled 30 Poké Balls out of his backpack, stated the since she only has five Pokemon one of them would stay with her while the others would be sent to Professor Oak's laboratory, caught Mewtwo who stayed with her and Lickitung, Goldeen, Geodude, Psyduck, Rhyhorn, Scyther, Vulpix, Staryu, Zubat, Meowth, Onix, Seadra, Magneton, Aerodactyl, Togedemaru, Heatmor, Qwilfish, Mawile, Basculin, Solrock, Bouffalant, Sawk, Emolga, Throh, Lunatone, Dhelmise, Carbink, Drampa, and Spiritomb. He saw noticed he ran out of Poké Balls and Turtonator, Dedenne, Absol, Shuckle, Druddigon, Stunfisk, Bruxish, Fearow, Nidoqueen, Gyarados, Hitmonlee, Dragonite, Vaporeon, Arbok, Rapidash, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Weezing, Dewgong, Vileplume, Pyroar, Victreebel, Hitmonchan, Clefable, Venomoth, Raichu, Garbodor, Leafeon, Skuntank, Chesnaught, Swalot, Plant Cloak Wormadam, Toxicroak, Exeggutor, Ariados, Camerupt, Braviary, Chandelure, Altaria, Flareon, Whiscash, Masquerain, Clawitzer, Beautifly, Gallade, Lopunny, Gorebyss, Porygon-Z, Golisopod, Dodrio, Crustle, Blissey, Escavalier, Heliolisk, Accelgor, Quagsire, Exploud, Sandy Cloak Wormadam, Jolteon, Diggersby, Ampharos, Mudsdale, Primarina, Excadrill, Sylveon, Claydol, Ribombee, Hariyama, Whimsicott, Medicham, Granbull, Barbaracle, Delphox, Poliwrath, Magcargo, Alakazam, Forretress, Walrein, Gengar, Alolan Sandslash, Drifblim, Crabominable, Trash Cloak Wormadam, Vanilluxe, Golurk, Cloyster, Hydreigon, Banette, Umbreon, Mamoswine, Sharpedo, Aegislash, Shiftry, Bronzong, Glaceon, Bisharp, Slowbro, Wigglytuff, Empoleon, Mandibuzz, Kommo-o, Mew, Shaymin, Keldeo, Jirachi, Darkrai, Virizion, Entei, Suicune, Terrakion, Raikou, and Cobalion were still uncaught so Ao gave Ashley ninety-five Poké Balls so Ash caught the remaining Pokémon then the group of twenty-five returned their Pokémon and Team Rocket's Pokémon went back to the laboratory to go back to Jessie and James. While that was going on James was taking to Jessie and stated that they haven't really accomplished anything since they became Team Rocket agents while he likes the pay but he isn't really happy and Jessie stated she is the same as him.

Professor Oak was making notes on Ashley's Krabby and Muk stating that he will do Ashley's Tauros herd later. When his computer said 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Psyduck' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Lickitung' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Goldeen' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Geodude' Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Psyduck' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Rhyhorn' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Scyther' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Vulpix' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Staryu' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Zubat' 'Pokemon trainer has caught a new Pokemon an Meowth' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon an Onix' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Seadra' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Magneton' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon an Aerodactyl' 'Pokémon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon a Togedemaru' 'Pokemon trainer Ashley Ketchum has caught a new Pokemon a Heatmor' The computer the same thing for Magneton, Delphox, Lunatone, Victreebel, Dewgong, two different Sandslash, Pyroar, Weezing, Leafeon, Magcargo, Fearow, Exeggutor, Dragonite, Tentacruel, Rapidash, Vaporeon, Hitmonchan, Wigglytuff, Salazzle, Clefable, Gengar, Aerodactyl, Vileplume, Blissey, Arbok, Vanilluxe, Nidoqueen, Chesnaught, three different Wormadam, Golurk, Flareon, Gyarados, Jolteon, Ribombee, Bouffalant, Shuckle, Glaceon, Sylveon, Diggersby, Kommo-o, Mudsdale, Clawitzer, Hydreigon, Carbink, Golisopod, Mawile, Throh, Empoleon, Turtonator, Braviary, Qwilfish, Sawk, Jirachi, Shiftry, Bruxish, Escavalier, Spiritomb, Drampa, Drifblim, Slowbro, Umbreon, Stunfisk, Absol, Cobalion, Porygon-Z, Basculin, Crabominable, Beautifly, Whimsicott, Toxicroak, Banette, Walrein, Mew, Cloyster, Dedenne, Crustle, Sharpedo, Venomoth, Solrock, Masqerain, Bisharp, Ariados, Exploud, Gorebyss, Emolga, Virizion, Excadrill, Lunatone, Dodrio, Bronzong, Primarina, Alakazam, Barbaracle, Darkrai, Hariyama, Lopunny, Accelgor, Gallade, Swalot, Entei, Skuntank, Raikou, Cobalion, Pelipper, Claydol, Suicune, Granbull, Whiscash, Medicham, Druddigon, Terrakion, Ampharos, and Mamoswine. Professor Oak decided to see what Ashley's sixth on hand he was definitely surprised about the Pokemon occupying the sixth slot in his party.

 **Kaminari= thunder**

 **Yokyuro= Pterosaur**

 **Jishaku= magnet**

 **Pikushi= pixie**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Professor Oak told Ashley, Gary, and Ao where Indigo Plateau is and updated their Pokédexes. Ashley then receives a birthday present from her father and was all one hundred eighty-two TMs and an Eevee egg. Ashley and Ao trained their Pokémon and Ashley's Geodude, Squirtle, Zubat, Rhyhorn, Krabby, Meowth, Goldeen, Lickitung after learning Rollout, Psyduck and Pidgeotto evolve into Graveler, Wartortle, Golbat, Rhydon, Kingler, Persian, Seaking, Lickilicky, Golduck, and Pidgeot respectively. Kappa who is Ao's Psyduck evolves into Golduck and she she gives Ashley a Water Stone and a Fire Stone after some more training and evolves Staryu and Vulpix into Starmie and Ninetales respectively while Ao evolves Hitode the Staryu into Starmie. Ashley said, "Hey Charizard do you want Damian to think that you're weak?" Charizard blasted him with Flamethrower for that but the Fire/Flying type Flame Pokémon started listening after that.

They made it to Indigo Plateau but Butch and Cassidy stole the torch and tried blasting Ashley and company with the flames but they're saved by Moltres who puts a new flame back on the torch and then leaves.

After registering Ashley and Ao learn that they have to win a battle on the Water Stadium, Rock Stadium, Ice Stadium, and Grass Stadium. Ash then learns that her first match is on the Water Stadium against a guy named Mandi. Ao learns that her first match is on the Grass Field against a girl named Phoebe.

Ash decides to use Poliwrath, Kingler, and Magneton against Mandi while Ao decides to use Bitoru the Pinsir, Moru the Dugtrio, and Koseki the Onix against Phoebe.

Now it's time for Ashley's battle against Mandi. Mandi's first Pokémon is Exeggutor so Ashley sends out Kingler. The Water type Pincer Pokémon jumps into the water but Exeggutor uses Psychic to create a whirlpool and the bombards Kingler with Egg Bomb. Kingler escapes from the vortex and uses Vice Grip on Exeggutor followed by Leer, Stomp, and Ice Beam which defeats Exeggutor. Mandi sends out his second Pokémon a Seadra and Ashley returns Kingler and sends out Poliwrath. Seadra starts with Agility so Ashley has Poliwrath use Bubble on the water which slips up Seadra who's then defeated by Poliwrath's Submission.

Mandi's last Pokémon is a Golbat so Ashley returns Poliwrath and sends out Magneton. Magneton starts the battle with Shock Wave. The never miss move hists Golbat for Super Effective damage the follows it up with Lock-On followed by Hyper Beam.

Ao's opponet Phoebe is down to her last Pokémon after Phoebe's Dewgong and Flareon were defeated by Bitoru the Pinsir and Moru the Dugtrio. Her last Pokémon is a Butterfree so Ao returns Moru and sends out Koseki the Onix. Koseki defeated Butterfree with Bind, Dragon Breath, and Rock Throw.

Both Ashley and Ao are pleased with their victories. Ashley quickly defeats a Nidorino on the Rock Field with a Skull Bash from Wartortle and wins the match thanks to Rhydon and Aerodactyl Ao quickly defeats a Jynx on the Ice Field with a Fire Blast from Kitsune the Ninetales and wins thanks to Ashika the Dewgong and Kani the Kingler.

Pete Pebbleman is Ashley's next opponent and the battle will be on the Ice Field while a guy named Ryan will be Ao's opponent on the Grass field.

Ashley defeated Pete Pebble's Golduck with Victreebel. His second Pokémon is a Cloyster so Ashley returns Victreebel and sends out Starmie. The Mysterious Pokémon defeats the Water/Ice type Bivalve Pokémon with several hits from Thunderbolt knocking Cloyster out. Pete's last Pokémon is am Arcanine so Ashley returns Starmie and sends out Pikachu. Ashley has Pikachu use Agility to confuse Arcanine and Pikachu narrowly avoids getting hit by Arcanine's Fire Blasts. Thanks to the Fire Blasts melting the ice Arcanine ended up getting defeat by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

Ao battling Ryan's Persian with Baison the Tauros who defeated the Classy Cat Pokémon with Iron Tail. Ao wins thanks to her previous victories with Hedoro the Muk and Bokusa the Hitmonchan.

Ashley and Ao are shocked when watch Gary gets defeated. They prepare for their fourth matches. Ashley is on the Grass Field against Jeanette Fisher while Ao is on the Water Field against Wayne Thomas.

The battle between Ashley Ketchum and Jeanette Fisher begins now. Jeanette sends out Beedrill and Ashley sends out Bulbasaur. The Poison Bee Pokémon starts with Poison Sting but the fully unevolved Grass/Poison type Seed Pokémon dodges it. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf but Beedrill stops the attack with Twin Needle. Bulbasaur hits Beedrill with Leech Seed then finishes off the Poison Bee Pokémon with Tackle. Jeanette's next Pokémon is a Scyther so Ashley returns Bulbasaur and sends out Scyther. Ashley's Scyther defeats Jeanette's Scyther with Aerial Ace and Wing Attack. Her last Pokémon is a Bellsprout so Ashley returns Scyther and sends out Muk. The fully evolved Sludge Pokémon smothers Bellsprout with Body Slam which defeats the fully unevolved Grass/Poison type Flower Pokémon.

Ao is doing well against her rival since Wayne only has one Pokémon left and that is a Gyarados who quickly fell to Kaminari the Raichu using Thunderbolt. The victory is also thanks to Komori the Golbat and Koi the Seaking.

Now it's almost time for Ashley's next match so she decided to learn about her opponent. His name is Ritchie Smith, he's from Frodomar Town, he managed to to get through the preliminaries with just a Charmander, Pikachu, and Butterfree.

Ritchie decided to learn about his opponent. Her name is Ashley Ketchum, she's from Pallet Town, and she's gotten through the preliminaries with a Kingler, Poliwrath, Magneton, Rhydon, Aerodactyl, Wartortle, Victreebel, Starmie, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Scyther, and Muk.

Ao decided to learn about her opponent. His name is Michael Jones, he's from Indigo Town, and has made through the preliminaries with Arcanine, Golem, Pinsir, Fearow, Tentacruel, and Jolteon.

Michael decided to learn about his opponent. Her name is Ao Green, she's from Pallet Town, and has made through the preliminaries with a Pinsir, Dugtrio, Onix, Dewgong, Kingler, Ninetales, Muk, Hitmonchan, Tauros, Golbat, Seaking, and Raichu.

The battle against Ritchie begins as he sends out Happy the Butterfree while Ashley sends out Pidgeot. Happy starts with Sleep Powder but Pidgeot disperses it with Whirlwind and defeats Butterfree with Sky Attack. Ritchie returns Happy and sends out Zippo so Ashley returns Pidgeot and sends out Seadra. The partially evolved Water type Dragon Pokémon defeats Zippo with Bubble Beam and Swift. Ritchie returns Zippo and sends out his last Pokémon Sparky the Pikachu. Ashley returns Seadra and sends out Sandslash. Sandslash defeats Pikachu with Earthquake and Slash.

Michael sends out Golem so Ao sends out Kappa the Golduck. Golduck defeated the Megaton Pokémon with Hydro Pump and Blizzard. Michael returned Golem and sent out an Electabuzz. Ao returned Kappa and sent out Sai the Rhydon. Sai defeated Electabuzz with Earthquake. Michael returned Electabuzz and sent out Machamp. Ao returned Rhydon and sent out Yama-uba the Jynx. Yama-uba defeats the fully evolved Superpower Pokémon with Lovely Kiss and Psychic.

Ashley is battling Ao. Ashley managed to defeat Hon mushi the Venomoth, Sai the Rhydon, Sagi the Fearow, Doragon the Dragonair, and Monsuta the Nidoking thanks to Venomoth, Charizard, Tentacruel, Cloyster, and Gyarados. Now Sakura the Venusaur against Ashley's Pikachu. Sure Sakura defeated Pikachu with Body Slam but Pikachu's Static paralyzed Venusaur which left her a sitting Farfetch'd to Charizard despite trying to use Facade against Charizard who simply defeats the fully evolved Seed Pokémon with Inferno after Sakura gets fully paralyzed.

Eventually it was time for Ashley's battle in the finals and battled Assunta. Assunta's Rhydon, Venomoth, Tentacruel, Onix, Nidoqueen, and Ivysaur were defeated by Rapidash, Golbat, Fearow, Dewgong, Tentacruel, and Magneton.

Back to Pallet Town Ao catches the Fearow that hates Ash and Doragon the Dragonair evolves into Dragonite.

 **Kappa= a Japanese lake monster**

 **Hitode= starfish**

 **Bitoru= beetle**

 **Moru= mole**

 **Koseki= mineral**

 **Kitsune= mythical multitailed fox**

 **Ashika= sea lion**

 **Kani= crab**

 **Baison= bison**

 **Hedoro= sludge**

 **Komori= bat**

 **Koi= Japanese goldfish**

 **Yama-uba= Yokai called mountain crone**

 **Sagi= heron**

 **Sakura= cherry blossom**

 **Ashley's Pokémon**

Scyther, Bulbasaur, Onix, Seadra, Magneton, Graveler, Wartortle, Golbat, Pikachu, Aerodactyl, Togedemaru, Shuckle, Turtonator, Dedenne, Bruxish, Drampa, Basculin, Solrock, Absol, Lunatone, Throh, Solrock, Dhelmise, Sawk, Bouffalant, Aerodactyl, Tauros X30, Carbink, Heatmor, Mawile, Qwilfish, Stunfisk, Druddigon, Spiritomb, Pidgeot, Kingler, Charizard, Muk, Primeape, Golduck, Lickilicky, Seaking, Ninetales, Starmie, Persian, Arbok, Fearow, Nidoqueen, Gyarados, Hitmonlee, Dragonite, Vaporeon, Rapidash, Tentacruel, Sandslash X2 , Weezing, Dewgong, Vileplume, Pyroar, Victreebel, Hitmonchan, Clefable, Venomoth, Raichu, Hydreigon, Garbordor, Leafeon, Skuntank, Chesnaught, Swalot, Wormadam X3, Toxicroak, Exeggutor, Ariados, Camerupt, Braviary, Chandelure, Altaria, Flareon, Whiscash, Masquerain, Clawitzer, Beautifly, Gallade, Pelipper, Lopunny, Gorebyss, Porygon-Z, Sylveon, Golisopod, Dodrio, Crustle, Blissey, Escavalier, Heliolisk, Accelgor, Quagsire, Exploud, Jolteon, Claydol, Ampharos, Excadrill, Primarina, Mudsdale, Ribombee, Diggersby, Whimsicott, Hariyama, Granbull, Kommo-o, Alakazam, Poliwrath, Barbaracle, Medicham, Empoleon, Magcargo, Slowbro, Forretress, Walrein, Gallade, Vanilluxe, Delphox, Cloyster, Bisharp, Gengar, Crabominable, Banette, Glaceon, Aegislash, Sharpedo, Golurk, Umbreon, Drifblim, Shiftry, Mew, Keldeo, Jirachi, Darkrai, Entei,

 **Ao's Pokémon**

Onix,


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium.**

* * *

Professor Oak told Ashley to get him a gold and silver Poke Ball from Professor Ivy who lives on Valencia Island of the archipelago known as The Orange Islands. Ashley, Brock, Misty, and Ao found a blimp to Valencia Island. When the quintet arrived to Valencia Island Ash, Brock, and Misty were surprised when they saw a woman petting a Gyarados and three young women tossed her a lab coat and the woman said that she was Professor Ivy and the quintet followed Professor Ivy and the trio of young women who turned out to be the professor's three assistants Charity, Faith, and Hope to a big building with a thatch grass roof which was Professor Ivy's laboratory which was a mess so Brock started to clean it with the help of Geodude, Onix, Zubat, and Vulpix after that Professor Ivy gave Ashley the gold and silver Poke Ball which is called the GS Ball and suggested that Ashley try the Orange League while she's at it.

They stroll along the beach city when Pikachu notices a Lapras on the beach. Three guys are verbally and physically abusing it, one hitting it with a stick. Ash and Misty confront the three guys, which quickly grows hostile as the guys reveal that they want the Lapras so they can use it to battle the Orange Crew. The three guys send out Spearow, Hitmonchan and Beedrill. Ash pits Pikachu against all three while Misty hides Togepi. Before any attacks are launched, someone calls out for them to stop. He steps forward, measuring and sketching all the Pokémon. He quickly points out that Spearow is vitamin-deficient, Beedrill's coloring is poor and Hitmonchan is lacking exercise. He contrasts the underdeveloped Pokémon with Ash's Pikachu, noting the shiny coat. The three guys get irritated and order all three Pokémon to attack, but Ash's Pikachu takes the three Pokémon down and sends them scurrying. However, the watcher quickly shifts his attention to the Lapras. He hands Ash medicine while he runs to get Nurse Joy. Ash tries to give Lapras the medicine, but Lapras knocks it away, Pikachu catching it before it breaks.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy concludes that Lapras only needs a rest, but she reveals that it is afraid to have any human contact, probably based on how the three guys were abusing it. The watcher points out that it is only an infant and that it might have gotten separated from its group after the last big storm. He reveals that he is a Pokémon watcher and that he observes Pokémon in their natural habitats. Ash and Misty make formal introductions, and the watcher introduces himself as Tracey. Ash and the others decide to unite in getting that Lapras back with its group. To help the lost Lapras Ao got hers from Professor Oak's laboratory.

Three kids run in and ask Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon in preparation for battling the Orange Crew. Tracey explains to Ash[ey about the Orange Crew and how Trainers must beat every member of the Orange Crew before competing in the Orange League. Ashley wants to compete, but Misty reminds her that they need to deliver the GS Ball to Professor Oak. Ash places a call to Professor Oak, presenting the GS Ball and requesting to compete in the Orange League. Professor Oak approves the decision. Knowing that Ashley has a connection to Professor Oak, Tracey decides to join the group in order to meet the professor.

After Lapras wakes up, Yokai the Lapras started to help the group wants to load Lapras aboard a truck to take it back to sea, but Lapras is afraid to move. Ash decides to sing a lullaby, but Jigglypuff comes up and beats him to it, putting everyone to sleep with Sing. Jigglypuff gets angry and goes on its drawing rampage. After everyone wakes up, Lapras still won't budge. Ash tries to get close to Lapras, but it retreats underwater. Ash takes off his hat and vest before jumping in and swimming after Lapras. Lapras evades Ash long enough, forcing Ash to retreat to the surface for air.

In the distance, Ashley and Pikachu are riding on Lapras's back to the beach. Lapras appears comfortable around Ashley as he proclaims Lapras as caught. Tracey joins Ash, Misty, and Ao as they leave Tangelo Island, with Ashley's intention of earning his first Orange League Badge and reuniting Lapras with his pack.

Ao suggested that Ashley use her Pokedex to check the moves of his Pokemon. Ash agreed and scanned Pikachu first: male, has the ability Static, knows the Thunder Shock; Thunderbolt; Agility; Quick Attack; Thunder; Double-Edge; Brick Break; and Volt Tackle, Pidgeot was female, had the ability Keen Eye, and knows the moves Gust; Quick Attack; Sand Attack; Whirlwind; Wing Attack; Double-Edge; and Twister. Bulbasaur was male, had the ability Overgrow, and knows: Tackle; Vine Whip; Razor Leaf; Leech Seed; Solar Beam; Sleep Powder; Stun Spore; Poison Powder; Ancient Power; and Sludge. Charizard is male, has ability Blaze, and knows Flamethrower; Leer; Rage; Skull Bash; Ember; Fire Spin; Submission; Seismic Toss; Mega Punch; Take Down; Fly; and Dragon Rush. Squirtle is male, has the ability Torrent, and knows: Water Gun; Skull Bash; Tackle; Bubble Beam; Withdraw; Dark Pulse; Water Pulse; Dragon Pulse; Aura Sphere, and Lapras was male has the ablity Water Absorb, and knows Ice Beam and Water Gun. Ao mentioned that TMs get passed down from the father unless the father is a Ditto like in the case of genderless Pokemon like Staryu that can't have egg moves either.

Ashley, Misty, Ao, and Tracey are riding Lapras across the ocean. They want to stop and find somewhere to eat, and Tracey says that they are getting close to Mikan Island, where one of the four Gym Leaders in the Orange Crew is. They talk to Professor Oak at the Pokémon Center and Ash scanned Seadra and found out that the partially evolved Water type Dragon Pokemon was male, has the ability Poison Point, and has Bubble Beam; Swift; Water Gun; Agility, Surf, Ice Beam, Razor Wind, Smokescreen, and Aurora Beam.

On Mikan Island, Ashley, Misty, Tracey, Redwood, Indigo, Pikachu, and Togepi walk along the path and see Mikan Gym up ahead, but as Ash runs toward the Gym, he spots a coconut on the ground next to a tree. He runs over to it with Pikachu and picks it up, but a bucket of water falls on their heads. The coconut was a trap set by a boy named Senta, but he is told off by Cissy, his older sister and the Mikan Gym Leader.

On the Orange Islands, the Gym battles are different from Pokémon battles; First is a Water Gun challenge, where Ashley's Seadra and Cissy's Seadra shoot Water Guns at cans on the wall and flying plates. Both are evenly matched and hit every target. To decide the winner, they both aim for the same target, and hit it at the same time.

To break the tie is a Pokémon Wave Ride, where Ashley's Lapras and Cissy's Blastoise will race to a flag, go around it, and race back to shore. The Pokémon Wave Ride begins. However, Ashley and Cissy must stand on their Pokémon's back. During the race, they are evenly matched; however, Ashley nearly falls off and is caught by Lapras, but in the process Cissy gets ahead of him and turns around the flag first. Suddenly a tidal wave comes up behind them, and Lapras freezes it with Ice Beam. The wave sends Cissy flying, but she is caught by Blastoise, and then they get ahead of Ashley. Ashley has Lapras use Ice Beam to make an ice track. Lapras is faster on ice than in water, and wins the race.

Cissy gives Ashley a Coral-Eye Badge, and she and her friends ride Lapras off the island, continuing their Pokémon journey.

 **Yokai= class of Japanese monsters who name means strange apparitions**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

* * *

Continuing their adventures in the Orange Islands, Ashley and her friends have stopped off at Mandarin Island. After recalling Lapras, the quintet hear a commotion, and notice a Grimer, Voltorb and four Magnemite attacking their Trainers. Eager to investigate, Ash and the others run to help. However, as Pikachu approaches, he stops. When Ash inquires as to what is wrong, Pikachu just glares at his master. Out of nowhere, Togepi jumps out of Misty's arms and glares at its Trainer as well. Pikachu and Togepi then join the other Pokémon, while Voltorb explodes, distracting Ash from rescuing his Pokémon. When the dust clears, Officer Jenny has arrived, but the Pokémon are gone.

At police headquarters, Jenny explains that for some time, Pokémon have all been disobeying their masters. The only Pokémon that doesn't appear to be affected by it is a Gastly. Jenny explains that she is hoping by using Gastly, they will be able to figure out what is going on. Ash and the others vow to help as well. Ashley decides to use a Ghost type that is immune to Psychic type attacks and gets Spiritomb from Professor Oak's Lab and sends back Pidgeot.

She then checked Spiritomb's data and revealed that this Spiritomb is female, has the ability Pressure, and knows Dark Pulse; Shadow Ball; Hidden Power; Psychic; Hyper Beam; Will-O-Wisp; Hypnosis; and Smokescreen.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James has arrived on the island. While Jessie and James want to go exploring, Meowth becomes angry with them, saying they have important business to do. Suddenly, Meowth pauses. When Jessie and James ask him what is wrong, he takes off. Team Rocket follows Meowth, and end up in a large room. As they get up, they notice Butch and Cassidy looking at them. Butch and Cassidy explain that they are stealing all the Pokémon on Mandarin Island for the Boss.

Jessie sends out Arbok and Lickitung, while James sends out Weezing and Victreebel. While Victreebel bites on his head, Butch snaps his fingers. A Drowzee hooked up to a machine appears. As Jessie and James question about it, the Psychic-type begins using Hypnosis, causing all four of the Rocket's Pokémon to turn against them. Butch and Cassidy explain that they have Drowzee hooked up to an antenna which strengthens and broadcasts it's hypnotic power all across Mandarin Island, which has allowed them to take control of all the Pokémon on the island. Having revealed their plan, they decide to get rid of Jessie and James and set their own Pokémon onto them.

Jessie and James are later found unconscious and taken to the Pokémon Center. When they awaken, they are with Officer Jenny, Ashley and the others. After explaining that they witnessed Butch and Cassidy with all the stolen Pokémon, Ashley tries to convince them to infiltrate their base again. Jessie and James agree to help out.

Looking through a surveillance camera, Butch and Cassidy see Jessie and James roll a large cart up to the entrance of their headquarters. It is filled with Poké Balls. Jessie and James and told the Rockets that they would like to make peace, and have brought hundreds of Pokémon for them. Butch and Cassidy are skeptical, but let the quartet in anyway. As they enter, Ashley, Misty and Tracey jump out and demand Butch and Cassidy return the Pokémon. They refuse, saying that with the help of Drowzee, the Pokémon on Mandarin Island will do whatever they want them to do. Using Drowzee, they have all the Pokémon attack the Trainers. All the electric, fire and water types combine their attacks into a super-powered blast however Gastly and Spiritomb who learned Protect protect them from it.

Suddenly, Ashley gets an idea. After Pikachu shocks her, she gets up, taunting Pikachu into launching another attack. This angers Pikachu, who tries again. Ashley keeps dodging the attacks, all while taunting Pikachu. Everybody is confused as to what Ashley is doing. As Gastly and Spiritomb start to weaken, Ashley gets in front of the machine controlling Drowzee and taunts Pikachu into giving him everything he's got. Pikachu launches a massive Thunder Shock, which strikes not only Ashley, but the machine as well. As a result, it overloads and explodes, causing Drowzee to lose control of all the Pokémon.

Misty happily runs up to Togepi, who, upon seeing her, jumps into her arms. Ashley, injured and tired, looks up to see Pikachu jump into his arms. The other Pokémon are released back onto the island, and run off to find their Trainers. However, Butch and Cassidy refuse to let Ash

Ashleyand the others leave. They challenge them to a battle, and Ashley accepts. Using Drowzee, Butch and Cassidy are able to confuse Pikachu. Then, they have the Psychic-type use Metronome. Tracey comments this is trouble, as they don't know what move it will use. At the same time, nobody notices Togepi using Metronome as well. When it completes the move, an explosion sends Butch, Cassidy and Drowzee flying, and their headquarters destroyed. Ao takes in a female Nidoran.

After the duo is arrested, everyone wonders where the explosion came from. Ash and friends then bid Mandarin Island farewell and head off on their next adventure.

While riding around the Orange Islands on her Lapras, Ashley finds a mysterious message in a bottle that says "If you know anything about a Pokémon called the Crystal Onix, let me know right away," which leads the gang on a new adventure. Ashley, Misty, Tracey, and Ao travel to Sunburst Island, which is famous for its artists and glassblowers. They meet a struggling young shopkeeper named Mateo, who's seeking inspiration from a legendary Crystal Onix. Having been unable to find this special Pokémon, Ashley and his friends decide to help him in his search.

Tracey sends out Venonat to help find the Crystal Onix. Mateo holds up the statue of the Crystal Onix his grandfather sculpted and Venonat scans the image. The group is lead to a series of rocks that are shaped like the body of an Onix. Disappointed, Tracey recalls Venonat and sends out Marill. Tracey plays Marill a recording of Onix's cry and Marill quickly detects something. Marill leads them to a body of water and points across the water to a small island with a cave. The water begins to part and a clear path to the cave is shown. They fall into a hole Team Rocket had dug to keep them away from the Crystal Onix. After reciting their motto, Team Rocket run off to find the Crystal Onix. Ashley and friends climb out of the hole and set off after them. Once they get to the opening of the cave, they discover Team Rocket got caught in their own traps. Misty refuses to help them and they all enter the cave. At the end of the cave they come across a lake. Marill dives in this lake, its tail bobbing above the surface. Marill hops out of the water and then the Crystal Onix bursts out. Team Rocket shows up, free from their traps. The two Rocket Grunts send out an Arbok and Sandslash in attempt to catch the Crystal Onix. Ashley and Misty send out Pikachu and Staryu to counterattack. Staryu and Pikachu attack Team Rocket, then the Crystal Onix smacks them in to a blast off. Mateo sends out Cloyster to battle Onix, remarking that Onix is weak to Water types. Cloyster's water attacks prove to be useless against the Crystal Onix, so Mateo sends out Charmeleon. Charmeleon uses Ember and the Crystal Onix is engulfed in flames. Mateo stares at the Crystal Onix, who returns his stares. The Onix then faints into the water. Ashley calls out at Mateo to catch it, but Mateo says he doesn't need to, he has found inspiration through the Crystal Onix. The Crystal Onix dives back into the water. Back at his shop, Mateo and Charmeleon are busy making a glass figurine. Ash and his friends wave goodbye to Mateo and Marissa. Mateo made Ash a lifelike glass sculpture of Pikachu.

Aboard the two Lapras, the group follows a news crew to Fukuhara Island No. 4, where a scientific expedition is underway after the discovery of a fossilized Kabuto. While on the island Ash and the gang are shocked to find out that Nurse Joy is the director of the Kabuto excursion. While listening to Nurse Joy being interviewed by a news reporter they find out that the reason why the crew has come out to the island is to study the habitat of the extinct Pokémon Kabuto. She also remarks that they would like to find out if the claims about Kabuto oil are true or not. The claims being that the oil can not only bring good health, but also cause someone to live forever. After hearing all of this Ashley and Tracey jump in front of the reporter's camera and ask if they can help with the fossil digging.

After the Team Rocket scene the show cuts to Nurse Joy leading a group of explorers, the news crew, and Ash's group to the digging site. A group of Growlithe also accompany the team to possibly find the scent of the Kabuto. While Machoke are seen carrying some equipment, along with Rhydon for drilling holes. As they pass by, a mysterious silhouette of a man is seen behind a tree. They eventually reach a small cliff path which Misty is very uneasy about because of the height. At the same time Team Rocket is shown following the same path on a lower section of the cliff. As Nurse Joy's team moves on the Growlithe start to growl at a large boulder on a hill at which Nurse Joy dismisses. Suddenly the boulder gives way and starts racing towards them. As the boulder races down the viewer can see a leg of a man on top of the hill, hinting that the boulder was pushed down by him. While the group is running down the hill Ashley tells Nurse Joy to use the Machoke at which she agrees and tells them to stop the rock. They succeed and the team is saved. Unfortunately for Team Rocket, the boulder then rolls off the side of the cliff and hits a Rocket Grunt on the lower level of the cliff into what looks like a canyon.

As the team keeps walking once again a silhouette of a man is seen, but this time from behind a rock. Pikachu catches a glimpse and looks over which catches Ashley's attention. After not seeing anything Ashley says, "Nothing there Pikachu." and turns around. Although, the moment she turns around the man's figure can be seen again. Eventually the team reaches their destination, a hidden bay on the island's desolate northern shore. Right away the crew gets down to digging with some Machoke and Rhydon pitching in. As Ashley, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi dig, a bunch of boulders start falling down from the top of the cliffs onto them. Luckily Nurse Joy commands Rhydon to use Horn Drill on the crashing boulders and once again the team is saved.

After the second near boulder catastrophe Misty mentions that she thinks all these accidents aren't really accidents. That maybe someone else is causing all these bad things to happen. Tracey brings up the point that the island is supposed to be deserted and that can't possibly be true. Just as he says that a dark silhouette of a man is seen running from behind a tree at which Pikachu notices and starts chasing after him. Ashley follows suit and ends up jumping on the man bringing them both to the ground. As the rest of the crew catches up the identity of the man is finally revealed. With that he then sternly tells them all to leave the island while admitting that he has been the one who has been pushing the boulders onto them.

The man then explains that he was only trying to keep them out of danger. He then tells of an ancient prophecy which implies that anyone who comes to the island to disturb the Kabuto will cause the island to be swallowed by the sea. At that moment an explorer comes running into the forest, ecstatic to have found another Kabuto fossil. This then causes the team and the man to venture into a cave where the fossil was found. When they get to the end of the cave they find tons of Kabuto fossils on the wal. The Kabuto then end up getting revived so Misty catches one, Ao catches one, and Ashley catches two and is going give one to Brock.

As the island starts to crumble apart the team decides to head for the boat, but the strange man insists that the prophecy said to run into the forest and make a raft. So they listen to the man and start building a makeshift raft. As the island sinks they all jump on the raft and Ao sends out her Gyarados named Kaiju to pull the raft. They all make it to sea safely and watch the island completely sink. Joy remarks that maybe the Kabuto oil does cause them to live forever. She then apologizes to the man for not believing him and the news reporter says that she thinks it's best that no one ever find out the Kabuto's secret. At the end the Kabuto are seen swimming towards the moonlight, looking for a new safe home.

The quintet find a stage boat with hidden people using ventriloquism so it looks the Pokemon are speaking. On Kinnow Island Ashley let Misty borrow his TM98 which contains Calm Mind to help her Psyduck with his headaches and met a girl named name Marina and a wild Golduck which Marina caught.

Ashley and her friends spot Navel Island, the home of the second Orange League Gym and the Sea Ruby Badge. They touch down on the beach near a very quiet village, but the Gym is nowhere to be found. A man approaches on a sailboat, introducing himself as Danny and immediately appealing to Misty, shocking Ashley and Tracey. Tracey thinks Danny is another Trainer seeking the Gym Badge.

They approach the Navel Gym gate, and Ash opens it. Inside, there is a cable car and a trail leading up the mountain. Pikachu points at a sign that gives instructions. It declares that challengers must climb up the mountain without using Pokémon or risk disqualification, while spectators can use the cable car. Danny also climbs along, moving at a seemingly easy pace while Ashley is struggling with both the exertion and a slight fear of heights. At one point, Ao, Misty, and Tracey pass via the cable car.

Ashley and Danny continue hiking up, the weather turning to snow. Ashley shivers while Danny seems unaffected. Pikachu collapses from the cold and Ashley runs to Pikachu, taking off his vest and wrapping Pikachu and holding him closer. Danny watches with admiration as Ashley and Pikachu press forward. At the summit, Misty and Tracey are waiting, wrapped in blankets. Ashley and Danny arrive, and they run to meet. Misty runs past Ashley to Danny, offering to share her blanket. Danny reveals to everyone that he is the Gym Leader since nobody was at the top when Misty, Ao, and Tracey arrived.

Danny announces that the match is composed of three rounds, and two of three wins. The first test is to freeze a hot water geyser. Danny uses Nidoqueen while Ashley summons Lapras. Both Pokémon fire Ice Beam attacks at the geysers. While Lapras makes steady progress, Nidoqueen is much faster and freezes the geyser first, winning the round. Lapras manages to complete the task but winds up exhausted.

The second round is to carve the ice into a sled with three Pokémon. Ashley sends out Pikachu, Ivysaur and Flareon. Danny uses Machoke, Scyther and Nidoqueen. Danny's team uses brute force to make adequate progress. Flareon used Flamethrower to perfectly carve the sled and win the round.

The final round is to race down the mountain to the beach goal line. Danny puts Geodude, Electrode and Scyther into his sled while Ashley rides with Pikachu, Ivysaur, and Wartortle. When the light turns green, both teams race down as fast as possible while Misty and Tracey use the cable car. Danny's Scyther steers his sled while Ashley uses Ivysaur's vines to steer, although Ashley spins out of control.

They restart the race and launch when the sun comes out from behind a cloud. Both teams race down, as Misty and Tracey wait. The terrain changes from snow to rock. Ashley's sled picks up too much speed and barely misses a large rock, causing the craft to cut through trees. Danny closes in on the finish line, but Ashley soars through the sky and catches up with Danny. The landing causes Ashley's sled to shrink in size, and the lighter sled allows Ashley to pull forward and win the race, crashing into the ocean. Danny congratulates Ashley and hands her the Sea Ruby Badge. Ashley accepts it with excitement. Misty, Tracey, and Ao are glad that Ashley won, but Misty is also partially upset that Danny lost. Ashley and co. get back on Lapras and leave Navel Island.

Ashley catches a Snorlax on the Grapefruit Islands. On Murcott Island Tracy catches a Scyther, Ashley catches a Paras and Beedrill, and Ao catches a Ledyba. While on Manadarin Island they observe Lorelei who defeated a Kadabra with a Cloyster, a Persian with a Dewgong, a Tauros with a Jynx, and a Charizard with a Slowbro. The quintet dealt with a big Bulbasaur in Troviopolis City on Mandarin Island South.

Getting a ferry from Trovitopolis, Ashley, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Ao, and Tracey are finally going to make it to Trovita Island, which is surrounded by whirlpools and huge spiked rocks. Ashley is determined to get his third Orange League Gym Badge. Suddenly, Pikachu spots a little girl and a Seel caught in the strong current, crying for help. Misty jumps into action by sending out Staryu and then swims down to rescue the girl. Ashley joins in by sending out Lapras and helping Misty bring the girl over to the island. Meanwhile, a young man has been watching the whole thing, and is impressed by Misty's actions.

While riding Lapras the rest of the way to Trovita Island, Ash and Misty ask the girl what she was doing out on the current. The girl, who introduces herself as Mahri, says that she and her Seel were just playing when the current sucked them in. Misty then tells Mahri to always be careful next time she goes swimming. As the Lapras and the ship both arrive in port, the young man, who later introduces himself as Rudy, arrives to embrace Mahri, who is revealed to be his sister, and thank Misty for rescuing her by offering plenty of flowers. Rudy hands Togepi to Ashley, and then dances with Misty. He compliments the young Water-type Pokémon Trainer on her daring rescue of Mahri, and asks if she could train the other Pokémon Trainers at his Gym. Misty and Ashley are both awestruck that Rudy is the Trovita Island Gym Leader. Ashley wastes no time in challenging Rudy. After a war of words, Rudy tells Ashley that if she wants to challenge him, she has to pass a small attack test.

The group head off to Rudy's speedboat, and Ashley must knock down all the targets in order to challenge Rudy. Ashley is successful with Pikachu on the first target, but Rudy is too preoccupied with looking at Misty instead of paying attention.

Ashley sees another target appear in front of them, and Staryu destroys it with a Water Gun, causing a tree to fall and send Team Rocket flying. Ash then has an easy time using Vileplume, Sandslash, and Pikachu to destroy the remaining targets, and eventually passes the test. As night falls, Rudy schedules the Gym battle for tomorrow, and invites Misty to join him and Mahri for dinner, leaving Ao, Ashley, Pikachu, and Tracey alone.

A few minutes later, Ashley is talking to Professor Oak on the telephone and exchanges Vileplume for Exeggutor. Oak wishes Ash good luck in his match with Rudy tomorrow. Tracey then butts in and shows Oak his latest Pokémon sketches, while Ashley and Pikachu sit down to eat their dinner.

Meanwhile, Rudy, Mahri, and Misty finish an exquisite dinner and head down to the Gym to see Rudy's Pokémon working out by dancing to music as a way of improving their skills. Rudy and Misty get out on the dance floor, shortly followed by Mahri and Togepi. Rudy asks Misty if she would stay with him and Mahri forever. Given food for thought by those words, Misty stops dancing to think about it, while Rudy tells her to make her decision after the match tomorrow.

Ashley decided to scan Rhydon and learned that Rhydon is male, has the ability Rock Head, and knows Take Down; Horn Attack; Double-Edge, Tail Whip; Horn Drill; Rock Slide; Earthquake; Megahorn; Drill Run; Smart Strike; Fire Punch; Thunder Punch; Ice Punch; and Mega Punch.

The next morning, Ashley and Rudy are both ready to battle each other on top of one of the island's huge spikes. The spectators, Misty, Togepi, Ao, Tracey, and Mahri included, watch from a hot-air balloon, and one of Rudy's friends does commentary while riding a Pidgeot. As the match begins, Ash sends out Rhydon and Rudy sends out Golem since both are Ground-type Pokémon. Rhydon defeated Golem with Smart Strike, Drill Run, and Ice Punch.

Meanwhile, Mahri asks Misty what Rudy said to her last night. Misty uneasily answers that it was nothing important, but obviously, she's still thinking about the offer from Rudy.

For the next round, both Trainers will use Grass-type Pokémon, so Ashley sends out Exeggutor and Rudy sends out his Exeggutor, and asks for some music. Ashley quickly order Exeggutor to use Sludge Bomb, which is super effective then Ashley told Exeggutor to keep using Sludge Bomb and the second victory goes to Ashley.

Now, in the third and final round, Water Pokémon will be used, so Ashley sends out Wartortle, and Rudy sends out Starmie, as well as dedicating the final victory to Misty. Wartortle and Starmie both attack each other with Water Guns, and Rudy quickly plays some more music, causing Starmie to spin so much, it uses a Thunderbolt attack to knock Wartortle into submission, leaving Ashley horrified. After thinking over the chance of a lifetime from Rudy, Misty finally makes her choice: She decides to go out with Rudy but she wants to travel more first she yells at Ashley to win since she can release Wartortle's hidden power Mahri is shocked, while Rudy loses his concentration after hearing Misty's words. Ashley tells Wartortle to fight back. Wartortle escapes the Thunderbolt and uses his newly learned Hidden Power, Withdraws inside his shell as it's about to fall off the cliff, then releases huge jets of water from its shell to fly back onto the battlefield. Wartortle uses Tail Whip and Skull Bash to defeat Starmie, giving the final victory to Ashley, who celebrates by dancing with Wartortle and Pikachu about how they need one more Badge to get into the Orange League. Misty and Rudy exchange numbers.

As the sun sets, Ashley receives his Spike Shell Badge from Rudy, who also offers Misty one more bunch of flowers. And so, Ashley, Misty, Tracey, Ao, Pikachu, and Togepi board Lapras and sail off into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

Ashley, Redwood, Indigo, Misty, and Tracey were riding on their two Lapras when they are almost run down by a boat owned by a boy named Tad. Misty angrily gets the boy to apologize for almost hitting Togepi. Tad apologizes and proceeds to call Misty pretty. Tad knows Ashley from his victory over Rudy of the Trovita Gym.

He guessed that Ashley had used pure power to win. Tad challenges Ashley to a battle claiming that he likes to challenge people who know what they're doing. They then set a course toward Cleopatra Island which they presume is deserted

Ashley agrees to a battle with Tad, Poliwrath vs. Charizard. Back on the beach, Tad sends out Poliwrath while Ash uses Charizard and the battle begins. Poliwrath starts with a Water Gun but Charizard is able to dodge. He flies around for a few seconds before unleashing an Ember; it sends multiple streams of fire toward Poliwrath. However Poliwrath counters with another Water Gun by spinning on the spot dousing the flames. Seeing an opportunity Charizard tries a Take Down but Poliwrath counters again by catching its leg before it hits. Poliwrath then unleashes another Ice Beam but Charizard successfully evades by flying toward the sky. Charizard hits Poliwrath with Wing Attack. Poliwrath then tries a Body Slam on Charizard but it misses by Charizard doing a spinning maneuver and Poliwrath is knocked into the air. Charizard carries it up to the sky and then does its dreaded Seismic Toss on Poliwrath, winning the match for Charizard and Ash. Ash hugs Charizard and Tad recalls Poliwrath.

Over the sunset the gang waves goodbye to Tad with Charizard still out of its Poké Ball.

Ashley and his friends arrive at Kumquat Island, a resort island where Ashley will compete in his fourth and final Orange Crew battle. Misty and Tracey plan to enjoy their time while Ash battles.

The woman is revealed to be Luana, the final member of the Orange Crew, and a local hotelier whose hotel includes a workout Gym and an indoor Pokémon stadium. Ashley and his friends are invited to stay in her hotel's most exquisite suite free of charge, and they agree on a "Double Battle", to be held the next day, for the final Orange League Badge—in the match, both leader and challenger will use two Pokémon simultaneously. However, the match ends when the first Pokémon is unable to battle, wherein the opposing team are declared the winners.

While in the hotel's hot spring, Ashley and Tracey discuss strategy. Ashley decided to use Scyther and Dewgong. It was a tough match but Scyther's X-Scissor and Dewgong's Ice Beam defeated Alakazam and Marowak so Ash won the Jade Star Badge.

After Ashley receives the Jade Star Badge for the victory, Luana tells Ashley that she is finally able to compete in the Orange League against the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader for the Winner's Trophy.

On Key Lime Island Misty catches a Poliwag.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind but Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well and I forgot to mention this earlier Ash can carry nine Pokemon on him.**

A Slowking keeps guard at the Shamouti Shrine, as the prophecy was read. Later, it changes to an aircraft where a computer shows holograms of the three legendary birds. Lawrence III, a wealthy collector of the world's most valuable antiques, wishes to make his collection complete by catching the three legendary birds, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Any one of them would be a priceless addition to Lawrence's collection, but he aims to capture the three in order to capture the fourth and most powerful bird, Lugia. Using his giant flying aircraft, Lawrence arrives at Fire Island, home to Moltres. He provokes the Legendary Flame Pokémon by shooting ice cannons at its habitat. This caused it to leave its island, and after weakening it with more ice shots, he captures the Legendary Flame Pokemon. However, as Lawrence begins to follow the prophecy, the world's climate begins to be affected.

Somewhere in the on the way to Orange Islands, Ashley, Indigo, Redwood, Misty and Tracey are traveling to Pummelo Island on board a boat owned by a woman named Maren. They send out their Pokémon as Tracey suggested so they can have some fresh air. Ashley sends out Bulbasaur, Wartortle, Lapras, and Charizard plus Ash's egg hatches into an Eevee. Misty sends out Poliwag, Staryu, Goldeen, and Psyduck. Tracey sends out Venonat, Scyther, and Marill. Ao sends out Sakura the Venusaur, Kaminari the Raichu, Kaiju the Gyarados, Ammonaito the Omastar, Yuki the Articuno, and Yokryuro the Aerodactyl. A familiar looking duo in white were following in their submarine but the duo didn't have "R"s on their shirts. Suddenly, both parties are struck by a sea storm and dragged across the ocean to the middle of the Orange Islands, where they arrive at Shamouti Island. The weather is also going wrong at Pallet Town, as witnessed by Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, and Mimey. They witness various Pokémon traveling in groups towards one direction. According to the Professor, Pokémon can sense the abnormalities in nature better than humans. Ashley, Misty, Tracey, Indigo, and Redwood along with their Pokémon meet the islanders of Shamouti, who are celebrating their annual Legend Festival following the prophecy's tale - a Chosen One shall help Lugia to save the world and calm the legendary birds. Maren's friend, Carol was once the Festival Maiden, but as she's too old for that role, her younger rebellious sister Melody takes on the role with some reluctance. As Ashley is introduced as a Pokémon Trainer, the islanders become ecstatic, as the legend foretold his arrival. As Melody meets Ashley, she approves of her for the role of Chosen One and kisses him.

During the festival ceremony, Melody plays a tune similar to the cry of Lugia and afterward explains Ashley's role as Chosen One. He must venture out to the islands of the legendary birds and collects three glass orbs she uses some fruits as the orbs during her explanation that represent the elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning, bring them back to Shamouti's shrine where Melody will play the same tune which will end the festival. Ashley heads out immediately, with Maren and Pikachu going with him. Pikachu steals Ashley's hat as Misty shows reluctance in going. Team Rocket rows what's left of their submarine, which became a boat. Maren's boat crosses their path and capsizes the trio's boat. As they hang on, a wave crashes onto them. A Slowking noticing the mess caused by Moltres' capture, Melody expresses her concern for Ash as the storm extinguishes a torch. As Team Rocket finally make it ashore, they notice Melody, Misty, Tracey, Redwood, and Indigo running.

As Lawrence's aircraft detects the presence of Zapdos, islanders watch the news which talked about the unusual weather. This news story also reaches Delia and Professor Oak. Professor Ivy phones in in the middle, telling Professor Oak that the Pokémon are behaving strangely. Meanwhile, Pikachu who was the only one aware of the urgency of the situation leads Ashley to the location of the Fire Sphere on Fire Island, after Maren's boat crashes onto its shores and loses its rudder. The boat carrying Team Rocket, Misty, Tracey, Indigo, and Redwood, and Melody flipped, causing Team Rocket to get launched onto the island, and the boat crashes onto a rock as Maren tries to relax. When the storm threatens to harm the boat containing the others, Melody hoists a sail. They use the boat and the wind to ascend the steps. The scene changes to Lawrence's aircraft as he admires his newly acquired Moltres, who is helpless. The computer announces Zapdos' arrival to Fire Island.

Pikachu finds a pedestal containing the Fire Orb and motions Ashley, Ashley tries to obtain the sphere while Pikachu urges him on, and manages to collect it. As they turn to head back, they confront the former Team Rocket trio and as the trio recites part of their motto, both groups break the fourth wall. Melody, Misty, and Tracey's boat arrives, as does Zapdos. Pikachu and Zapdos communicate using electrical attacks, with Meowth translating the conversation, as Zapdos explains it shall claim the island for its own. Lawrence's ship appears, draining Zapdos of its power and later capturing the Electric Pokémon and the rest in Melody's boat. The ship's computer informs Lawrence that there were others captured along with Zapdos. As they stand in the cage in the ship's lower chamber, Tracey notes the imprisoned birds, and Melody notes a stone with the Shamouti Prophecy etched and reads aloud the first sentence. As Lawrence mentions his plan to collect the birds, Misty criticizes him. Lawrence is very polite to his accidental captives and kindly releases them. The computer informs him of Articuno's location, and he leaves. The scene changes to Articuno as it uses Ice Beam on an island, freezing it and the water around the island. The news later states that a massive amount of Pokémon are making their way to the island, except for those that cannot cross water. The newspeople speak to the two Professors about a cause, and Professor Oak correctly predicts that the legendary birds are involved. Then all of a sudden a large group of Pokémon are psychically flown by led by Ashley's Mewtwo and Mew with the Dark types on pieces of earth and Professor Oak states that Ashley is psychically linked to her Pokemon. Carol worries about Melody, in the lower chamber as Melody reads the prophecy again.

The group suggest to free the imprisoned birds as Lawrence's ship nears Articuno. Lawrence provokes the Freeze Pokémon using fire. Something underwater notices the commotion and ascends. Back in the chamber, Ashley calls out Charizard and Pikachu to use Flamethrower and Thunderbolt to free Moltres, while Jessie and James call out Arbok and Weezing who use Poison Sting and Sludge on Moltres' prison. Ashley calls out Wartortle. As Wartortle joins in with Water Gun, Moltres is released. Moltres unleashes a Flamethrower attack that breaks Zapdos free. As the two birds are freed, however, they immediately get into a fight and destroy the ship in the process. The ship informs Lawrence that it is going down, and promptly crashes onto Lightning Island. The group evacuates and lands onto the island. The debris of the ship crashes onto the pedestal, destroying it and releasing the Lightning Sphere, which Ash acquires. The group escape onto Melody's boat while Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno duel overhead. A giant typhoon scoops up the boat and carries it to the Shamouti Shrine, where Ash and the others meet Slowking, the shrine's guardian. Able to speak, he shows Ash where to place the collected spheres. When he sets down the Spheres of Thunder and Fire, the legendary birds attack the shrine, but are stopped by the sudden appearance of Lugia. Lawrence eyes Lugia from the remains of his aircraft in awe, considering it "his prize" while the other three birds gang up and attack it. Lugia attempts to quell the fighting and protect the shrine, but the Diving Pokémon eventually falls victim to the attacks and crashes down. Meanwhile, the massive gathering of Pokémon arrive after crossing the now-frozen sea.

Melody plays the same tune from the ceremony, which reinvigorates the fallen Lugia. Lugia, who can also speak using psychic powers, explains that Ash must collect the Ice Sphere from Articuno's island. Ashley doubts she can do it, but support from his friends and all of his Pokémon changes his mind when Misty realizes when the legend states 'The earth shall turn to ash' it refers to the earth relying on Ashley as the Chosen One to save it. who Ashley hands the baby Eevee to Ao, and sets of with Lugia towards Ice Island. Jessie, James, and Meowth witness a helicopter containing Professor Oak, Delia, Professor Ivy and a news crew crash land. Seeing a discarded inflatable raft and the helicopter's tail propeller, they get an idea. The former Team Rocket surprisingly come to the rescue on a motorboat using the items they salvaged. Jessie and James shock Ashley by revealing that they do not wish for the world to be destroyed. The heroes race through the island using the raft and find the Ice Sphere, which Ash obtains. The legendary birds appear and ambush the group in Ice Island, then Articuno is knocked down by its opponents. Lugia saves Ashley, Pikachu, Jessie, James, and Meowth and heads back to Shamouti.

However, Lugia is slowed down by the extra weight of the former Team Rocket trio. The trio decide to let go and nobly sacrifice themselves to allow Ash to save the world, which surprised him. As Ash notices the gathered Pokémon, he asks Lugia, who responds that they gathered in case they were needed, yet they stood still because they were unsure about what to do. Lawrence's ship, which is still functional, tries to capture Lugia, but it uses an Aeroblast attack to defeat the remaining legendary birds and Lawrence's ship before falling unconscious into the sea. Ashley also falls unconscious and Pikachu tries to urge Ashley to wake up. Fortunately, Misty arrives in time to save the two. Misty and Tracey revive Ashley, who leads the group back to the shrine. Ashley inserts the final sphere into the shrine, which shines brightly with the unison of the spheres. The pillars glow in tune as Melody plays Lugia's song, which revives it and restores balance to the legendary birds. Lugia takes Ashley and Pikachu for a flight with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres beside them. Suddenly, a giant stream of water rises out of the ocean the Beast of the Sea and is tamed by the song. All the birds return to their homes and the Beast of the Sea vanishes into the ocean.

Lugia also departs, thanking Ashley for her help and gives him a Lugia egg that hatches. After Lugia leaves, Delia, Oak and Ivy arrive. Delia scolds Ashley for her recklessness, but after Misty tells her he saved the world, Delia asks him if he could visit her once in a while on his journey. Ashley agrees to her request. Lawrence picks up an Ancient Mew card from the wreckage of his ship, deciding to restart his collection on a smaller scale. The film ends with the trio appearing on Shamouti, having survived their sacrificial fall, lamenting that nobody actually saw them being heroes but Slowking reveals to them that many people watched them and are right now. Slowking looks towards the screen, breaking the fourth wall, as do the trio, discussing what they should do now since they seem to now be good.

 **Kaiju= another word for monster**

 **Ammonaito= ammonite**

 **Yuki= snow**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Pokemon or the idea of this story which I got from Captain Buggles. I just own my OCs.**

 **TMs will exist in this universe but instead of replacing older moves I will just add to the list like TM02 is still Razor Wind while Headbutt is TM57. I will put a list of TMs in this universe on my profile and I'll just make the HMs TMs as well.**

 **If you have a problem with me capitalizing words like Pokemon or Charizard deal with it because I always capitalize Pokemon and their names same with a good portion of extinct animals like Amphicoecelias and Uintatherium and I'm naming the unnamed island where Misty catches Poliwag.**

* * *

Pummelo Island is now in sight. However, before Ashley and her friends arrive, they notice a mysterious Pokémon flying around, which seems to be a Dragonite.

On reaching the island, the first thing Ashley does is register herself for a battle against Drake, the Supreme Gym Leader of the Orange Crew. After having her Badges verified, she is told that her battle will be held on the following morning and that it will be a Full Battle. Ashley is now ready to start training, but Misty tells him that first he needs to know where the stadium is. After being shown the Pummelo Stadium, Ashley is shown the Palace of Victory where all victorious Trainers are immortalized. But no one has beaten the leader in a long time, and the reason why no one was able to beat the leader is because his Dragonite was too strong to be defeated.

The said leader is very disappointed about this.

Ashley is now ready to get into training she decides to use Pikachu, Nidoqueen, Bulbasaur, Gengar, Charizard, and Dragonite.

The next morning, Ashley arrives at the stadium ready to battle. After the customary handshake, the referee states that the state of the field will change after one of them has three Pokémon faint. As he says this, the flat field disappears and is replaced by a field with rocks in it.

Drake starts with Ditto, while Ashley starts with Pikachu. Ditto naturally starts with Transform to turn into a copy of Pikachu. Pikachu begins with a powerful Thunder, and then Ditto uses its own Thunder. Next, they both use Thunder Shock at the same time. The rocks begin to crumble, hurting Pikachu but not Ditto, who calmly hops from one to the other. Ditto starts using Agility, while Pikachu tries to shock it with Thunderbolt, but no luck. Ditto then hits Pikachu with Thunder, but it has no effect as Pikachu channels it to the ground with his tail. Pikachu then uses Quick Attack and Ditto use the same move too, until they meet each other in the air. Both fall to the ground, though Pikachu manages to get up and knock Ditto with his tail to win the round. Tracey realizes that Pikachu managed to win because he was in better physical shape. Ashley has done really well to get past Drake's Ditto but he still has another five Pokémon to face.

Drake is proud of his Ditto for battling and is proud of Ash on his first victory and tells Ash that he's going to get rocked by his next Pokémon, an Onix! Ash recalls Pikachu and sends out Bulbasaur. Drake seems pleased with this. As Ash tells Bubasaur to use Giga Drain, Drake tells Onix to use Dig. As the Rock Snake burrows underground, it dodges the Giga Drain. Onix hit Bullbasaur but the towering Pokemon is put to sleep by Bulbasaur's Sleep Powder and is defeated by Giga Drain and Petal Dance

d at Ash's cond victory, but tells him that he won't have a ghost of a chance against his third Pokémon, Gengar. Ash sends out Gengar the battle ended in a draw when Dark Pulse and Night Shade collided so both Pokémon fainted and were returned.

After the field change into a sandy desert field, Drake calls out his Venusaur and Ash uses Charizard. Ash starts things off with a Flamethrower. Drake tells Venusaur to use Solar Beam. Hoping to cause damage before the Solar Beam is charged, Ash tells Charizard to use Fire Punch which damaged Venusaur. Ash tells Charizard to send Venusaur flying. Venusaur is sent soaring into the air. As this happens, Venusaur reverses itself in midair and releases its Solar Beam on Charizard, but Chaizard isn't down. Venusaur then launches a barrage of Vine Whips, a few of which hit Charizard, but then Charizard dodges the rest and hits Venusaur with Inferno defeating it.

Drake recalls Venusaur and sends out his Electabuzz. Ash decides to let Charizard rest, and sends out Nidoqueen. Drake is a disadvantage because Electric type moves don't effect Ground types and Nidoqueen defeats Electabuzz with Earthquake and Horn Drill. Drake has only one Pokémon left, and he removes the Poké Ball from his necklace and sends out his best Pokémon, Dragonite.

Ashley returns Nidoqueen and sends out her Dragonite.

Drake's Dragonite may better trained but Ash's has super effective moves like Ice Beam and Dragon Pulse which made short work of the pseudo legendary of Kanto. Ash, Pikachu, Parasect, Gengar, Charizard, Nidoking, and Dragonite were inducted into the Hall of Fame and received the Orange League Cup.

The quartet found the Lapras pod under attack by a pirate called Captain Crook, Ash sent out Lapras and Dewgong, while Redwood and Indigo sent out Gyarados; Kabutops; Blastoise; and Omastar. After Captain Crook, his crew, and the three Tentacruel were defeated as well as the Lapras were saved but Lapras wanted to stay with Ash so her mother went with Ash.

When they got to Pallet Town Ash gave his mom the Orange League Cup, gave Professor Oak the GS Ball saying I forgot to give you this on Shamouti Island, and he went to check out his Pokemon then he sent out his Pokemon. Ao checked out her Pokemon: Jisaku the Magneton, Yokyuro the Aerodactyl, Kaminari the Raichu, Kappa the Golduck, Bitoru the Pinsir, Hitode the Starmie, Moru the Dugtrio, Koseki the Onx, Ashika the Dewgong, Hedoro the Muk, Kani the Kingler, Kitsune the Ninetales, Yama-uba the Jynx, Baison the Tauros, Doragon the Dragonite, Sagi the Fearow, Mizu the Vaporeon, Komori the Golbat, Sakura the Venusaur, Yuki the Articuno, Koi the Seaking, Kaiju the Gyarados, Yokai the Lapras, Suimin the Snorlax, Hon mushi the Venomoth, Bokusa the Hitmonchan, Monsuto the Nidoking, Sai the Rhydon, Pikushi the Clefable, Hito the Rapidash, Fantomu the Gengar, Shidoragon the Seadra, Hornetto the Beedrill, Yaju the Nidoran F, Tentomushi the Ledyba, and Sessokudobutu the Kabuto.

 **Mizu= water**

 **Hito= heat**

 **Fantomu= phantom**

 **Shidoragon= seadragon**

 **Hornetto= hornet**

 **Yaju= beast**

 **Tentomushi= ladybug**

 **Sessokudobuto= arthropod**

 **Ash's Pokémon of Kanto: Onix, Bulbasaur, Scyther,** **Rhydon, Pikachu, Graveler, Seadra, Wartortle, Magneton, Aerodactyl, Emolga, Shuckle, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Dhelmise, Drampa, Carbink, Bouffalant, Mawile, Solrock, Qwilfish, Sawk, Bruxish, Spiritomb, Lunatone, Stunfisk, Passimian, Sigilyph, Tauros X30, Heatmor, Absol, Throh, Dedenne, Druddigon, Tropius, Seaking, Charizard, Dewgong, Pyroar, Gyarados, Sylveon, Tentacruel, Gallade, Walrein, Muk, Golduck, Flareon, Clawitzer, Vaporeon, Hydreigon, Golisopod, Jolteon, Braviary, Sharpedo, Kommo-o, Mudsdale, Drifblim, Excadrill, Gengar, Rapidash, Nidoqueen, Salazzle, Leafeon, Glaceon, Walrein, Golurk, Umbreon, Kingler, Bisharp, Hariyama, Lopunny, Chandelure, Dodrio, Exeggutor, Dragonite, Aegislash, Fearow, Weezing, Victreebel, Sandslash X2, Ribombee, Delphox, Primarina, Hitmonlee, Chesnaught, Wigglytuff, Camerupt, Barbaracle, Alakazam, Bronzong, Ariados, Gorebyss, Exploud, Starmie, Nintetales, Raichu, Venomoth, Clefabe, Hitmonchan, Skuntank, Wormadam X3, Swalot, Blissey, Ampharos, Pelipper, Banette, Altaria, Forretress, Claydol, Accelgor, Whiscash, Escavalier, Quagsire, Shaymin, Mew, Keldeo, Jirachi, Darkrai, Terrakion, Mewtwo, Virizion, Suicune, Cobalion, Raikou, Entei**

 **Ash's Pokémon of the Orange Islands: Kabuto, Paras, Lapras, Snorlax, Beedrill, Lugia**

 **Ao's Pokemon of Kanto: Onix, Golbat, Seadra, Magneton, Rhydon, Pinsir, Lapras, Tauros, Venusaur, Starmie, Ninetales, Golduck, Dugtrio, Seaking, Hitmonchan, Omastar, Raichu, Dewgong, Snorlax, Gyarados, Venomoth, Clefable, Muk, Vaporeon, Dragonite, Kingler, Fearow, Nidoking, Rapidash, Beedrill, Articuno**

 **Ao's Pokemon of the Orange Islands: Nidoran F, Ledyba, Kabuto**


End file.
